


Vain

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Six word memoir for Livia.





	Vain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Shadowhunter books, stories, or characters.
> 
> This has LoS spoilers.

My death won't be in vain.


End file.
